All I Ever Wanted
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: "Ya know," he began, "In a small village in Mexico, there was an old legend that one who is not naturally born will cause evil among the Dimensions." Dimentio's backstory and how his life changed for the worse. *Very A/U*


**_Diclaimer:_**_ I dont own Dimentio nor O'Chunks. They belong to Nintendo. All I own is Mari, Connie, Maniel, Maxwell, and Raul... And the Plot._

**Also, I don't speak Spanish. Enjoy!**

Mari Bellus was born to a fairly poor family. Her father- Manuel Bellus- worked long hours to keep the family clothed and fed. His salary was barely enough, so her mother-Connie Gomez Bellus- got a job as well. Mari barely got to see her parents at all so she was practically raised by her two older brothers Maxwell and Raul. When Mari was just 15, her two older brothers moved away for college. Mari was able to take care of herself at this age so she finished high school with her parents barely in her life. Mari never went to college but instead moved to an isolated old village in Mexico. There she would go to the junkyard and gather various parts- junk metal, etc. From her science classes and building workshops, Mari managed to create life forms. However most of them didn't last a month. While Mari was creating a monster, there was an accident and the chemicals made her eyes change from Sea green to ruby-red. Mari realized the dangers of her profession but that didn't stop her. One day, Mari decided that she should add some of her DNA so that the monster would keep life for a longer period. When her creation completed, she didn't expect to see a baby. A humanoid baby that looked nearly identical to her. It had full brunette hair and oblique eyes. The baby's skin was jet black except one side of his face was white. His face closely resembled the drama mask. The eye on the black side of his face was yellow and the right side was black. Other than those nonhuman features, this creäture acted just like a baby.

Mari raised him as if he was her own and named him Dimentio after she discovered his power a year later. Mari revealed that she was a monster creator, which led to now 3-year-old Dimentio to ask was he a monster. Mari told him that He was not and that he was her creation, her son. She told him that she loved him dearly. The village realized the dangers of Mari's act in monster creating and ordered for her to stop which she did. Then, when Dimentio was just four, the village ordered for his demise. Mari of course refused. There was an old legend that one who is not naturally born will cause evil among the Dimensions. The village said that they will destroy Dimentio at all cost, which made Mari over protective of her son. Mari vowed that they would have to kill her before they could get to her precious Dimentio. It had been a year now but no acts taken to murder Dimentio. There were the occasional warnings and threats but other than that, no one tried to kill Dimentio.

Until today...

Dimentio had been startled awake from shouts and loud bangs outside his home. The little five-year old scrambled out his bed and peered out his window. He saw a large crowd with fire and pitch forks, like in the movies he loved so dearly. He heard heavy foot steps and his bedroom door being hurriedly opened. A middle-aged woman, known as Mari Bellus, stood in the doorway. She had waist length brunette hair. She had full eye lashes and lips and an hour-glass figure that mad any man gawk in desire. However, right now she didn't posses the calm, serene, look she always had on her face. Instead, her deep ruby-red eyes held terror. She scooped up the tot and ran out of the room.

"Momma? What going on?" Dimentio was beyond scared by this point. They both ended up at the biggest closet in the house and that was in Dimentio's Mother room. She grabbed her hoodie (which was colossal on the young boy) and placed Dimentio far in the closet.

"I want you to stay here. Don't come out no matter what, okay?" Tears were streaming down both Dimentio and his Mother's face. Dimentio nodded sorrowfully. She leaned down and gave him a long loving kiss on his forehead. He panicked when he saw his Mother get up to leave.

"Momma!" She placed a finger over her lips and covered Dimentio with the hoodie.

"I love you so much Dimentio. Don't ever forget that." With that statement being said, Dimentio heard the closet door being closed. Then he heard a loud crash as if the door downstairs got knocked down. He heard the yells of the crowds getting louder and foot steps of a person running away. There was a gasp and a thud on the floor in the hallway. The closet door opened up but Dimentio stayed still as a rock. They stayed there and watched for any movement. It felt like years to Dimentio. They stayed there so long that the young boy fell asleep. Finally they closed the closet door and exited the house without a moments regret. In the morning, Dimentio woke up from his slumber. He got up from his place and grabbed his mother's hoodie. He stood up for awhile and debated on whether to exit or stay in that closet as his Mother instructed him to do. In the end, he decided to stay and wait for his mothers return.

An hour passed before the youngster got impatient. He carefully opened the closet door. He exited and walked out his mom's room and down the hall. He saw his mother on the floor; faced down and still. He ran towards her but stopped short when he saw a small pool of blood around her.

"Mommy!" Dimentio ran the rest of the way and fell to his knees, shaking his mother, trying to wake her up. There was heavy footsteps downstairs. Dimentio's crying alerted whomever was downstairs that someone was upstairs. The footsteps grew louder as the person ascended up the stairs. Dimentio hugged his mother for protection. When the person reached the top of the stairs, he looked at Dimentio with shock. He ran forward but approached with caution when the boy clung to his mother even tighter.

"It's okay lass. I'm not going to hurt ye. I'm here to help." When the man reached the woman on the floor, he already knew she was empty of life. He pried little Dimentio off, turned Mari over, and saw a pool of blood leftover from a deep stap wound in the middle of her chest. The man looked at the humanoid boy who was against the wall looking horrified.

"Ello lad. My name's Oliver Chunks. See, I'm an old friend of your mothers. What happened?" Oliver asked the scared little boy gently. It took a few minutes for Dimentio to realize that the man wasn't going to hurt him so he answered.

"Th-these scary people showed up last night looking angry an so my mommy put me in da closet an told me to- to," Dimentio gave a small hiccup, "to be quiet and stay still. So she close the door an lef' an-an I fell sleep." Oliver nodded and focused his gaze back towards Mari. Even with her eyes closed, she looked content like she knew her son would be safe. Dimentio started to cry fiercely and ran towards Oliver. He dropped Mari's body gingerly and allowed the boy to cry in his muscular chest. Oliver stood up, still carrying the distressed toddler and walked to the nearest phone. He called a funeral home in the next city to report a death and they said they would take the body.

* * *

It was three days later. Oliver Chunks and a perfectly disguised Dimentio stood among a crowd of Family and friends outside in a cemetery. A man, the priest, stepped up to the microphone outdoor podium and began the service.

"Family and friends. We are gathered here to lay Mari Angel Bellus to rest. She was an outstanding woman who has left us much to soon although unwillingly. She was born in Venezuela on July 4th, 1978 and died on July 23, 2013. At this time I ask for anyone who would like to say a few word come up and speak." There was a brief silence before an old couple walked up to the podium.

"Holá. Me llamó es Connie Gomez Bellus and this is my husband Manuel Bellus. Our daughter was amazing and my only regret was not spending more time with her." Connie turned and cried into her husband's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly. Manuel was next to speak.

"We worked long hours and was barely in Mari's life. I neglected my only daughter and now she's dead. I just-" Manuel's voice cracked with raw emotion. His regret was clear on his face. "I just hope they catch those who murdered my baby girl..." The two stepped off the podium. There were loud sobs coming from Connie as well as six other people. Everyone else had a hurt and depressed look on their faces.

The service carried out and Mari Bellus was burried.

"Hey O'chunks. Haven't seen you in a while, amigo." A tall brown haired man walked up to Oliver and little Dimentio. Judging by his face, he still mourning.

"'Ey Maxwell. How's Raul?"

"He's... hanging in there. Who's this little guy?" Maxwell asked, kneeling down to see Dimentio eye level. Maxwell gasped when he saw Dimentio's jet black face and black and white eyes.

"Hi there little fella. My name is Max. What's yours?" Dimentio shyly itched into O'Chunks, holding his hand.

"Dimentio." Maxwell smiled softly.

"Did you know the woman who was... buried?"

"Yes. Mommy."

"Mommy?" Maxwell's face held the confusion he was feeling clearly. Maxwell looked back at called to the old couple and identical looking man. "Mom, Dad, Raul. Maybe you should come here for a minute."

"What is it Max?" Connie asked when the trio stood by Oliver, Maxwell, and the young child.

"This child is... Mari's. Um, remember Mari telling us about her hobby in creating creatures?" The three nodded while staring at Dimentio. "Well..."

"Are you... one of Mari's creations?" Connie asked cautiously. Dimentio eyed her wearily.

"Yes. Mommy said she putted her... her... ENA."

"That's DNA boy. And he's technically our little grandson Connie," Manuel said to his wife. Connie looked at Raul and Raul looked at Max. Max nodded to Raul who nodded at his father. Their father looked at little Dimentio and smiled brightly.

"We can't just take him away from Oliver."

"No. He's ya Grandson. Besides, ye can give 'em a better life than I ever can." Oliver Chunks looked at Dimentio, who nodded in understanding. Dimentio let go of Oliver's hand and grabbed Maxwell's. O'Chunks smiled and walked away. Little Dimentio looked up at his new family (who was looking down at him) and smiled. So did they.

**15 years later...**

Today was the Bellus, family reunion. Dimentio's grandmother, Connie Gomez Bellus insisted- since Mari's death- that they have a family reunion annually. Everyone knew it was because she wanted to fill the guilt of barely being in Mari's life. After their first annual reunion, the Bellus family excepted Dimentio immediately. Dimentio loved his family; especially Uncle Maxwell. Uncle Raul treated him like a son but in all honesty... Uncle Max was fun.

The reunion was perfect. Everyone hanging out. Adults drinks beer and meat on the grill.

Then, in a matter of seconds, everything went to hell for Dimentio. The village, the same people who murdered his mother, was killing his family members one by one.

"Where is the demon they call Dimentio?" Raul and Maxwell looked at each other the ran to grab their nephew. They pulled Dimentio behind a tree to hide.

"Dimentio. Run that way," Raul whispered, pointing to the woods.

"But..." Raul hugged Dimentio tightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Maxwell did the same. Both Uncle's face were torn.

"No not again. Not again," Dimentio shook his head with his red emotional eyes.

"Go. Go and don't look back. I love you, man," Uncle Max told him.

"I love you, little guy," Uncle Raul added.

"I love you guys too." With that Dimentio got up and ran. He dared to look back but couldn't bring himself to do that. Dimentio kept running until he got to a small river. He collapsed on his knees and cried. He cried for what seemed like hours. When Dimentio looked up, he saw a man dress in a long coat and top hat. He looked at Dimentio with scripted pity.

"Many people call me Lord Blumiere. I saw what happened. See, I may have a solution to all you problems." Dimentio smiled deviously.

Lord Blumiere gave him Infinite Magic.

That was the day when Dimentio's life changed. Dimentio was evil now. He was friends with no one. O'Chunks was brainwashed by Lord Blumiere as well as the new guy, Mr. L.

Dimentio went on and almost destroyed all Dimensions before he was stopped and defeated. The Trans-Dimensional Officers took Dimentio to the Trans-Dimensional jail and was awaiting sentencing. He didn't care. No one cared about him. Dimentio fell asleep with that on his mind.

_~"I love you so much Dimentio. Don't ever forget that."~_

Dimentio woke up with a start. Sweat trickled down his jet black skin. He looked around the room. It was the holding cell to the trans-dimensional Jail. It was a comfortable room considering. A soft bed and a tiny lamp. He sat up on the bed and held his head in hands. He started to cry;

because he had forgotten his mother loved him. The old him.

Dimentio was brought court the next day. He sat at the defense table in a large courtroom full of people. When the judge entered, everyone rose in respect then sat down.

"Mr. Bellus, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Dimentio stayed quiet.

"Very well then. I hereby sentence you to death by electric chair immediately. Court dismissed," the judge banged his gavel and the courtroom (excluding Dimentio, the judge, and three officers) exited as quickly as the trial was.

"Officer Louis, you are in charge."

"Yes your honor," the Officer replied. He then grabbed Dimentio's arm, hoisted him up, and led him out of the courtroom with the other two officers in tow. As they were walking down the courtroom, Dimentio couldn't help but talk.

"Ya know," he began, "In a small village in Mexico, there was an old legend that one who is not naturally born will cause evil among the Dimensions. But they murdered my Mom. And after they murdered my family... I was misguided. What else was I supposed to do? Evil was the best solution."

"There is always a better alternative," Officer Louis replied.

"Not when your entire family wasmurdered before your eyes." The quartet turned into a large and dreadful room. Officer Louis stapped Dimentio into the chair and put the metal hood on top of his head. The three Officers stepped behind the control panel- a safe distance away. Officer Louis powered up the chair. He looked into Dimentio's eyes and saw relief; to finally leave behind a messed up life.

"All I ever wanted was my mother."

Then he pulled the lever.


End file.
